House of Heroes
by BlessedbyTrivia
Summary: PJO and HOA crossover
1. Chapter 1

-Percy's Pov-

"Hello demigod,"a voice said. "Who are you" I asked surprisedly. My voice worked. "It is me who does not matter. I ran into your little friend Gaea. I found my way out of the Egyptian underworld and found myself in the Greek Roman underworld" the woman said, "I am here to warn you. If you try to stop me you and your friends will perish." "Ya. That's what Gaea told me. Look at her now. I helped defeat her with my friends." "You're friends are having a conversation with me in their dreams as well. Oh look time for you to wake up." "Wait-"I was cut off by many screams and one of them was mine. These were screams of pain. I pulled up my short sleeve on my T-shirt and saw a mark. Eqyptian? It was burning or like stinging. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH"I knew the voices of these screams. My mark was on my upper arm. The people of the screams were Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth(My girlfriend, so if you touch her I'll drown you), Drew, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Rachel, and I. The mark stopped stinging and I stopped screaming. The other screenings stopped. I talked to Chiron to get a meeting. I told him to include Rachel, Thalia, the Stolls, and Drew.

•At the meeting•

"Why was this meeting called?" Thalia asked. "Have you guys had the same dream. Of the woman-" "She didn't tell me her name but I know who she was. I read about her in books. Her name is Senkhara."Annabeth said,"She left a mark on me."Annabeth showed us a mark on her ankle. "That's identical to mine"I said showing my upper arm. "Me too"the rest said showing us their marks. So Annabeth's was on her ankle, Piper's on her ankle, Hazel on her wrist, Frank on his upper arm, Leo on his upper arm, Jason on his ankle, Drew on her wrist, Thalia on her ankle, Nico on his ankle, Rachel on her wrist, and the Stolls on their upper arms. Just then Rachel's eyes turned green. Green most spewed out of her mouth. She said with a raspy voice,

"Nine Greeks, Three Romans,

and a huntress will go on a quest,

All will do what thy do best.

To defeat Gaea and Senkhara,

They team up with The Chosen One

,The Osirian, and their allies.

There will be no traitor

Who lies, but run into

The ones they miss.

And may they all enter

The House of Anubis."

Rachel collapsed after. She woke up very soon. "I know where the house is"Annabeth said,"It's in England." "Well. What are we waiting for. Let's pack up and get going."I said.

-Nina's Pov-

I was screaming. So were my friends. We were all sinking into the ground. The mud sucking us up. A lady appeared and her eyes were closed. "Hello young ones" a woman said. "Who-Who are you?!" I screamed. "I am Gaea. Mother Earth." "No! You can't be! That's just a myth-" "Yet. Senkhara is real." "How do you-""I am great friends with her, Chosen One. She is helping Tartarus heal me. I will be rising soon. You shall die. Along with the Osirian and your friends." "No-"then I woke up. I was sweating. Amber had the same look on her face. "Sibuna meeting. Now" I said.

So what did you think of my first chapter?

Horrible? Bad? Ok? Good? Great?

Updates will probably be slow.

So Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

-Victor's Pov-

"Ugh. More kids." I said in my office looking at their papers. "Hmmm. Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, and Drew Tanaka. I have a feeling that there will be so many racket in this house...Oh it says here. That they will be arriving tonight." I sighed,"This will be one long school year."

-Percy's Pov-

I was almost finished packing. I searched for my jacket. Then, somebody put her hands on my eyes. "Guess who" the girl said. "My beautiful and loving girlfriend." I turned around and kissed Annabeth. "You packed?" she asked. "Ya I just need my jacket." I said then I spotted it. I grabbed it. "Lets go." I said. We walked to the big house and everyone with marks were there. "Your flights are already paid for." Chiron said. "F-f-flights?!" me and Thalia shouted. "Don't worry. I asked Zeus to not blast you guys."He said.

TIME SKIP

We got to England and got into a cab. It was night. We were still being driven to the boarding school house. I fell asleep with Annabeth on top of me. I was so glad Zeus didn't blast us out of the sky. I was drooling in my sleep. Yes, I was still sleeping.

-Annabeth's Pov-

We arrived somewhere else. The buildings were extremely beautiful. I wanted to enter already. "I'll wait out here for you guys. You have to talk to . The principal." "Ok"I replied. I woke everyone up and we got out. We walked inside and found the principal's office. " ?"I asked. "Yes-Oh! You must be the new students!" he said. "Yes, yes, we are." "Well. Please, do tell me your names."He asked. "I'm Annabeth and these guys are Thalia, Percy, Drew, Connor, Travis, Nico, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Jason." "Well hello. You are all assigned to Anubis house-" "Wait. The House of Anubis?" i asked. "Yes"he replied. "Thank you ." i said. We got in the cab again and drove to Anubis house.

-Fabian's Pov-

We had the Sibuna meeting before we left for school. We were from school, well it was a few hours after we got back. I looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. "Guys," I looked at my friends, "Victor hasn't made us go to sleep yet. What's going on?" "I don't know..."Mick said. "Do you think he's asleep?" "I don't think so..." I said. "Kids, what would you like for food?" "Um...maybe some-some biscuits. Um scones?" "MUFFINS! AND CUPCAKES! ASWELL WITH COOKIES!" Alfie shouted. "Yes. Sweets please." I laughed. Victor entered the room. "Erm...students, students. I have some news."he said. "What is it?" I asked. "Well there are new students coming." "NEWBIES?!" Patricia yelled. "And they're American." "GREAT! MORE NEWBIES FROM AMERICA!" she yelled. "Hey!" KT, Eddie, and Nina yelled at the same time. "Sorry." Patricia said. "They're on their way. They just talked to . Apparently, they're all from summer camp. Two summer camps. " "What are they? Five years old?!" Alfie yelled and laughed at the same time. "Alfie!"Willow yelled. He and Willow broke up so Alfie and Amber were dating again. Alfie kept laughing. "Yacker, that was so nice." Eddie said sarcastically. "Oh shut up!" Patricia said. The doorbell rang. "Finally! Somebody who uses a doorbell!" Victor yelled. Trudy answered the door. "Hello! Hello! Come in! Please do!" she said. Thirteen teens,to be exact, walked into he room. "They are definitely not five!" Alfie said. A girl with spiky black hair that has a blue stripe said, "Sup. I'm Thalia." she said. I saw something shine in her leather jacket but I decided not to question it. "Woah. Goth-"Eddie was cut off. "I'm punk you idiot." Thalia said. We all laughed. "I'm the goth one. But don't say it. I swear I'll give you nightmares. I'm not kidding." a scary, tall, pale boy said. He shot all of us a scary, deadly, death glare while he was twirling his skull ring. "What's you name?" I asked. "Nico Di Angelo." he said. "I'm Drew Tanaka."a girl with too much makeup said. "We're Connor and Travis Stoll. We're the Stolls!"twins yelled laughing. "THREE. TWO. ONE!" they both yelled. Drew screamed. "MY MAKEUP! YOU! WILL! PAY!" "Geez you're like another Amber."I said. "I'm Hazel Levesque." a chocolate skinned one said. "I'm Frank." a buff, asian boy said. "I'm Jason." a blonde boy said. "I'm Piper." a tan girl said. "I'm Percy." a boy said. "I'm Rachel." "I'm Annabeth." a blonde girl said. "AND I AM YOUR FREAKIN' SUPERSIZED MCSHIZZLE!" "LEO!" they all yelled laughing. "You guys are no fun. My name is Leo Valdez." We all said hi and us Anubis kids,not including the newbies, introduced ourselves. Jerome walked to the Annabeth. "Ooh! I'm an American dumb blonde! Hehehehe! Ooh! I love cute boys!" We all laughed. "What did you just say to me?" "He said you were dumb, idiot." Patricia. "You should not have said that. "Just because I'm blonde, doesn't mean I'm stupid." Annabeth. Annabeth grabbed Jerome's arm and Patricia's arm then she flipped them. My eyes widened. "If you want to question my smartness, why don't I just give you information on Greek Mythology." She walked to Percy. After that we ate sweets.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Amber's Pov-**

 **-At School-**

I was on my way to French class with Piper. She said her last name was McLean. It seemed so familiar. Then it hit me. "WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled. "You're Tristan McLean's daughter." "Ya. Don't like being popular though." "Oh..." I said. We walked into class. "Hi Miss Valentine." I said. "Soeak Ambre en français s'il vous plaît . souvenir. ceci est la classe de français." "What?" I asked. "She said to speak in French because this is French class." Piper told me. "Hou La La! Très bon Piper ! Bravo ! Bravo !" Miss Valentine said. "Sit down." She told me. "Who can tell me, in French, in a sentence, about Aphrodite." Miss Valentine asked. Only Piper's hand raised up. "Miss McLean?" She asked. "Aphrodite est la déesse grecque de la beauté et de l'amour . Elle trompe son mari , Hephaesetus , avec Ares et Ares sait . Sa langue est le français , et il est la langue si l'amour ir quelque chose." "Correct Piper." "How did you know that?" "I'm fluent in French." She said. "..." I kept quiet. That's strange. "I know it's off topic, but can anyone speak Greek?" Miss Valentine asked. "« Εμένα ! Δεν μπορώ Μις Αγίου Βαλεντίνου . Im fluesnt στα ελληνικά και γαλλικά . Aswell τα αγγλικά . Εγώ ! Έμαθα σε ένα στρατόπεδο πήγα να με κάποιους φίλους ." "Very very good!" Miss Valentine told Piper. RING! The school bell rang. "You know Greek and French?!" I asked. "Yup. And I'm fluent." "That's cool...but, sorta strange..." I said. "Strange you say?" "Strange."

 **-Fabian's Pov-**

I was on my way to History with Nina, Jerome, Annabeth, and Percy. Percy had his arm around Annabeth. "So. Will you study hard for this test?" I asked. "What test?" Annabeth asked. "The Greek and Roman mythology test." Jerome answered. "Oh...that's gonna be easy. We won't need to study. We're dyslexic and ADHD." Percy said. "Then how will it be easy?" Jerome asked. "Well. It's quite simple." Annabeth said. "I'm gonna study hard tonight." I said. "We won't it's really easy. The big three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and in Roman form they are Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto. The eldest six are Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Zeus is the youngest yet he was the one to slaughter his father, Lord Kronos himself. Youngest son of Gaea and Chaos, yet he too slaughtered his father." Annabeth said. "For an ADHD dyslexic you're really smart!" I exclaimed. "Thank you. This probably won't be my last time in England. I have a cousin who lives here." Annabeth said. "We have to take a practice test. They're written in Greek. Thank god I mastered Greek." I told them. "I'm gonna fail." Jerome said. "Πραγματικά ?! Αυτό είναι φοβερό Fabian ! Είμαστε σε άπταιστα ελληνικά ." Annabeth said. "Thanks." I said. She said it was great I mastered Greek. "Percy . cave ne de nobis graece infront Fabian. Je frigus super tapking de auditis de occultis nostris ." Annabeth said to Percy. "Right." "What language is that?" I asked. "Latin." Percy answered. "Smart for ADHD and dyslexic." I said. We walked in. "Ok class! Today we will be taking the Greek Mythogy Practice Test!" The teacher exclaimed. Everyone groaned but me, Annabeth, and Percy. The teacher handed out the tests and said,"Good Luck." The questions were

 _Ποιοι είναι οι δώδεκα Ολύμπιοι ;_

 _(Who are the twelve Olympians?)_

 _Ποιοι είναι οι τρεις μεγάλες ;_

 _(Who are the big three?)_

 _Ποιοι είναι οι τρεις μεγαλύτερος θεοί ;_

 _(Who are the three eldest gods?)_

 _Ποια είναι τα ρωμαϊκά οι δώδεκα Ολύμπιοι »_

 _μορφές ;_

 _(What are the twelve Olympians' Roman forms?)_

 _Ποιες είναι οι θεοί δώδεκα Ολύμπιους για ;_

 _(What are the twelve Olympians gods for?)_

Easy.

My answers were:

Answer 1:

1)Zeus

2)Hera

3)Poseidon

4)Dionysus

5)Apollo

6)Artemis

7)Hermes

8)Athena

9)Ares

10)Aphrodite

11)Hephaestus

12)Demeter

Answer 2:

1)Zeus

2)Poseidon

3)Hades

Answer 3:

1)Zeus

2)Poseidon

3)Hades

Answer 4:

Zeus-Jupiter

Hera-Juno

Poseidon-Neptune

Dionysus-Bacchus

Apollo-Apollo

Artemis-Diana

Hermes-Mercury

Athena-Minerva

Ares-Mars

Aphrodite-Venus

Hephaestus-Vulcan

Demeter-Ceres

Answer 5:

Zeus-God of the sky, God of Lightning

Hera-Goddess of marriage

Poseidon-God of the sea, ocean, and waters

Dionysus-God of wine

Apollo-God of the sun

Artemis-Goddess of the wild and birth

Hermes-God of speed and messaging

Athena-Goddess of wisdom and warfare

Ares-God of war

Aphrodite-Goddess of love and beauty

Hephaestus-God of crafts

Demeter-Goddess of nature and flowers.

Those were my answers. There were more questions but I don't want to bore you. After an hour everyone finished the test. "Good job everyone! Especially the acers!" The teacher said. "Percy, Annabeth. I love how you wrote in Greek." He said. "Fabian! You were so close! You missed one problem. Hestia, Demeter, and Hera were the three eldest gods!" He told me. We got up and left class. "That's weird. Nobody gets a higher score than you besides Mara." Jerome whispered to me. "I know it's strange don't you think?" I asked him. "Ya. Strange." He said. It was really strange. School ended and we got to the house. I called an immediate Sibuna meeting. We met up in the attic. "Guys. Don't you think the new students are a little weird?" Amber asked. "Yes." Eddie said. "So. I share a room with Fabian, Percy and Jason. I woke up and noticed that Percy and Jason have these tattoos on their arms. Jason has a lightning bolt and percy has a trident. Percy has one line under the letters SPQR. Jason has multiple." Eddie said. "And I also noticed a bunch of scars on both of them." he continued. "And guess what! Percy and Annabeth beat me in the practice test in Greek Mythology! I missed ONE question. It was who are the three eldest gods! Apparently, it was Hestia, Demeter and Hera. Don't you guys know?! I never get beaten unless it's Mara!" "I know! And some of them are wearing these beaded necklaces! Once I overheard Annabeth talking to someone in the bathroom but she had no phone. Her phone was on the bed while she was talking. I heard a man's voice!" Nina said. "Piper can speak fluent in Greek and French." "Annabeth and Percy are fluent in Latin and Greek." Jerome said. "I share a room with the Stolls! They're really sneaky!" Alfie said. "Nobody's sneakier than you." I said truthfully. "THEY ARE! I had my wallet here. Hold on." he stood up. "THEY STOLE MY WALLET AGAIN! CONNOR! TRAVIS!" Alfie yelled running down the stairway. A few minutes later Leo and the Stolls ran into the room being chased by Alfie. "GIVE ME MY WALLET BACK!" Alfie yelled. "We don't have it! We swear!" they yelled while laughing. There was a yell downstairs. It was Annabeth's. "CONNOR! TRAVIS!" she screamed. She appeared at the attic door. "GIVE ME MY T-SHIRT BACK! AND MY CAP! AND MY WALLET!" she yelled. The Stolls obeyed silently. They gave her an orange t-short, a cap, and her wallet. "Give Alfie his wallet back." She said. "We don't have-" She shot them a glare. A glare scarier than Nico's. One scarier than Patricia's. "She's scary!" K.T. exclaimed. "Nope!" Leo said. Annabeth grabbed Leo's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. "Do you really want to know what I llearned and trained that was new at camp?" "No." Leo said high pitched. "Give me his wallet." she said. She got Alfie's wallet. SShe got them out of the attic. "Sometimes you can't trust your friends..." she said. "PERCY! LIBRARY TOMORROW! I'M STILL HAVING DREAMS ABOUT SEN- I MEAN HER!" Annabeth yelled going downstairs. "Guys. Do you think she was about to say Senkhara?"Joy asked. "No. It's not possible." I said. "Ok. We all agree. The newbies are strange. Let's keep an eye on them." I said. We all agreed. "Sibuna meeting over." Nina said. Then we all left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guess who's back back. Back again. This chick's back back. Tell a friend. OOOOOOOOOOOOH. I know like half of you stopped reading this or probably won't remember but like. Ayyyyye. Wassup. This is probably extremely short.**_

 _ **-Fabian's Pov-**_

After the Sibuna meeting, we all went to our rooms and waited for dinner. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. _4:00 pm._

 _'Great... we still have two hours until our first dinner with the new kids.'_ I tell myself.

I looked over at Percy's part of the room. He's not here... Eddie was looking there too- well not Percy's at least.. Jason's. He seemed to have the same idea I had because he looked at me silently and walked over to Jason's side of the room. I walked over to Percy's and started looking around for anything weird.

"Find anything?" he asked. "I found this golden coin but it's probably fake..."

I shook my head and replied,"All I found was this pen.."

He only groaned and sat down on Jason's bed. "How else are we suppose to prove that they're not normal- with all of their stuff being normal!" he yelled a bit loudly. I smacked his arm.

"Shut up, will you? They could hear you."

"They're not even in the house. They're somewhere else. They stayed behind at school. Said something about pushing their meeting in the library from tomorrow to today." he grumbled.

I grinned and he realized what he just said. "Get some of the others and we'll check on them." I told him.

We both got up and went to get everyone else in Sibuna. We got Alfie and Jerome then we picked up the girls. Patricia and Eddie had a small simple bicker while Nina tried to get Amber to change quicker. Joy came down before Amber and Nina did but they didn't take long. We kept small quiet talk as we reached the library.

 **-PRESENT-**

I mumble something when we walk through the doors, quietly. Everyone goes silent as we split up in groups of two. Well. One group of three. Eddie and I, Jerome and Alfie, Nina and Amber, then Patricia, Joy and KT. We go to different hiding spots near the new kids. Spots where we all can see each other. I look through an unnoticeable opening in a bookshelf while Eddie looks behind a book stand.

 _"The dreams are getting worse. I can even walk around... I can't usually talk or move in my dreams. The two of them switch back and forth."_ Percy.

I see Nina and when she notices me, she mouths, "Who?" I shrug and she looks at Amber.

 _"You think your dreams are getting worse? Mine are the same but they're starting to take place in Tartarus. Tartarus, Percy."_ Nico.

 _'What the hell is Tartarus...'_ I ask my self. My eyes widen when I realize that Tartarus is in Greek and Roman mythology. That can't be possible, right? That's just mythology... Then again... Senkhara was real... I look to see how Eddie is holding up but he's staring at some girl. Tan, not too tall, not too short, brownish goldish eyes, Long brown hair styled into a braid and she's wearing eyeliner. I've seen her before. She's from Isis House. She's staring at them too. she narrows her eyes and she seems to- oh no... I whisper yell,"Eddie! What are you doing?!" He ignores me, walking closer. He grabs her wrist and freezes. She turns to him with wide eyes. _'Did he just have a vision...?'_ He let's go. "Why are you here." He asks sternly.

"I should be asking you the same thing." she replies, glaring at him.

"You're not suppose to be here. You're suppose to be back in America.'

"No. Just because you told me to, doesn't mean I had to."

"Go back."

 _'But she's been coming to school here...'_

 _"_ No."

Patricia pays close attentions to the two of them. Eddie let's go of her but keeps trying to talk. She moves away and tries to get a better look at the group. "Eddie, who is she?"

"She's a friend from America... One of my old friends-"

"Very old." she cuts in. Eddie shoves her and she trips out into the open. He hides when the group stares at her. "H-Hey guys..."

"Zar... No way... But you..You left Camp Jupiter when you were fourteen..." Jason trails off. "She went to Camp Jupiter? She went to Camp Half-Blood for two years and disappeared..." Annabeth says. "She went to both camps." Nico states. "And I've seen her every once in awhile. Our dads are awfully good friends." The girl, Zar, nods. Eddie is frozen in shock. "She went to camp... with them... She never told me about any camp.." he mumbles. The Frank guy tries to help her up but she rolls away. "Don't touch me." she says. Jason inches closer but she backs away. "Come on, we're your friends-" "You are not my friends. You were never my friends. The only friends I see in this room are Edd-...Connor, Travis, and Nico. You never talked to me." She sneers and walks out.

Eddie sneaks out after her. "Same spot again... Tomorrow. Try to get Zar." Percy says and they all leave.

Everyone else walks out.

"Who pooped in her cereal this morning." Jerome snickers out. Alfie laughs along but Amber gets him to stop. "Where did Eddie go?" Jerome suddenly asks, knowing how to piss Patricia off.

"SHUT UP!" she yells at him. She must've seen him.

"Calm down... KT, do you know where he went?"

"No... Fabian knows."

They all turn to me. "He..." I sigh. "He went after Zar when she stormed out." Patricia scoffs and rolls her eyes at my answer. Joy joins along with her. "Why does he always get so friendly with the new girls." Amber blurts out. Patricia throws her hands up and then groans.

"When they were talking aout their dreams, Nico said Tartarus."

Alfie smiles. "Oh tartar sauce sounds so good right now."

"No, Tartarus. In Greek mythology, Tartarus was both a primordial deity that existed before the Olympians, as well as a name to describe a region of the Underworld. As a god, he was third in rank after Chaos and Gaea, preceding Eros. As a place, it was far below than where Hades resided and it was used as the most horrible prison."

"Speak English."

"In Greek mythology, Tartarus is a place in the underworld — even lower than Hades. In Roman mythology, Tartarus is the place where enemies of the gods are sent. It's this large dark place where your worst nightmares play in your mind and feels real. It's where some of your worst nightmares come true. It's basically the worst hell in hell that you could imagine."

Jerome laughs,'You think it's real. You think they were being serious?"

"Senkhara was real, why wouldn't Tartarus." Nina says.

 _ **-Eddie's Pov-**_

Where did she go... "ZAR!" I yell. _'if she knows them and seems to hate them, maybe I could get a few things out of her-AHA! There she is!'_ Knowing it's Zar she won't stop or wait up so I do the most reasonable thing possible.I start running after her and tackle. "STILL GOT IT." I yell. She shoves me off. "Go away." she huffs.

"What do you know about them? You know them, you know how weird they are. What do you know about them."

She grits her teeth. "Why should I tell you."

"You almost said it out loud. I'm one of the people you see as a friend. I'm your friend."

She stays quiet for a few seconds. "...Fine. We'll talk tomorrow. I'll tell you what you want and only if I know it."


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Zar's Pov-**_

I sigh as I walk all the way to Anubis house from Isis house. "What time even is it that Eddie is texting me at..?" I say aloud and check my phone. "Are you kidding me... It's so early, my gods. Does the boy sleep?" I shove my phone into my bag. I reach the door and it's still dark. I sigh and turn on the door nob. _Click._ "It's open..." I walk through the door and silently close it. I walk down the hallway of the first floor. I check through doors until I reach Eddie's. I knock softly and press my ear up against the door. I knock again and hear light footsteps. The door opens and there stands Eddie. I roll my eyes,"Oh put on a shirt." I scoff and turn away. He walks back into his room and walks out in his uniform.

"I would've had a shirt on if you hadn't had came early. I said get here at three am or a bit later."

"Oh? And what time is it, exactly, Edison. Hm?" I pull out my phone and show him the time.

"... Three o' four..."

"Yeah. Now let's go and get back before sunrise."

We walk through the woods, me leading.

"So, what brings you here?"

"School, Edison. School. I've been coming here since last year, I've just been avoiding you."

"Why?! What!?"

"I had nothing to say and you were busy with your friends." He kept silent after that. We sit down once we reach a bare spot.

"What did they mean... About... that Tartarus place. Fabian explained to me what it was in Greek mythology. What dreams- what people-" I put my hand over his mouth. "Names are strong. Not out loud." He stares at me like I'm crazy. "Just... don't say it outloud. The first thing you need to know is-"

 _Snap_

 _ **-TIMESKIP-**_

I walk back into the house after a small nap outside. It's still early but I walk in to see a woman cooking breakfast. "o-Oh my! Miss! Are you alright? Are you lost?"

"..No... Why?"

She gives a small nervous smile and nods to my form. I look down and notice a large scratch on my jacket, blood seeping through. "Oh i's fine. I was just taking a short cut here. Through the woods. And I... tripped and a branch scratched me. Um. Would you like some help with that?"

"Oh! I'd love some help if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all Ms. ...?"

"Trudy! It's Trudy dear, call me Trudy." I nod and walk over to help her make breakfast for the Anubis house. We make muffins, cookies, brownies, bacon and set up the table. Expecting Eddie to be the first one to walk through the door, since he was texting me nonstop while I was napping, when I hear footsteps I walk out into the hallway. "Hey Eddie-" I bump into someone but it wasn't Eddie. "Ugh. Watch where you're going." I believe this is the Patricia girl that Eddie was talking about. "Oh please, the only one here who needs to watch where they're going, is you." I reply. She glares at me. "What was that?" "OKAY." Joy, I think, pushes her into the kitchen. I hear everyone else walking to the kitchen while I head to Eddie and that Fabian boy's room. I open the door and Fabian walks out, looking a tad bit defeated. "Something happened... He's- A-Are you okay? Oh god you're bleeding!" "I'm fine." "wait... Eddie has that same scratch mark on this arm but it's smaller... what happ-" "Don't worry about it." I tell him. I walk back with him to the kitchen.

"Oh, emo girl is here."

"oh, scrawny titan is here."

"I'm sorry, did that step stool just talk?" Jerome smirks. Yes, I'm sure it's Jerome. A deep growl gets out from the back of my throat. "Awww. She looks a little angry. She looks like she needs to cool off-" I dump her orange juice over her head. "Oh, my bad," I set the cup down. I'll just take my leave." I smile pettily and walk out. ' _Oh right. Eddie.'_ I tell myself and walk to his room.

'Eddie-"

"What was it..." he asks shakily.

"Eddie, deep breaths. Just calm-"

"What was it! That-that thing that attacked us!"

"Eddie, shut up and quiet down."

"What was it?!"

"Eddie! Be quiet!"

The caretaker walks in. "What is all the ruckus in here?! You! The girl from Isis house, what're you doing here? Edison!" he scowls. "Both of you, GET OUT!"

 _ **-Leo's Pov-**_

We all were eavesdropping. Man, that Eddie guy is gonna figure us out soon and we haven't even been here that long. We still haven't the Osirian or the "Chosen One". I groan but hear Nina whisper to Eddie after he and Zar walk out.

 _"Sibuna meeting after school."_ Sibuna... _'What the hell is Sibuna... I'll bring it up at the library...wHat. THEY HAVE A COOL SYMBOL THINGIE.'_

 ** _-TIMESKIP-_**

"Guys, what're we going to do. We have no Chosen One. No Osirian. None of their allies. How the hell are we suppose to know who they are?!"

'How the fuck should I know?!" i argue. "But I overhear Nina whispering to a small group of friends about some 'Sibuna' meeting or whatever."

"..'sibuna'. Really?"

"Yeah. They had this weird eye thing where they put their right hand over their eye."

'Why Sibuna. What could it-"

"Anubis." Annabeth blurts out. "That's what it is. Sibuna is Anubis backwards."

"Great, more stuff I don't understand. The prophecy said 'There will be no traitor who lies, but run into

The ones they miss.' Who is it we miss?" Frank talks to himself.

"...Zar... Luke...Charles... Silena...M-" Rachel cuts Percy off. "Stop. Someone's here..." I hear a quick thump and a noise of someone holding their breath.

 _ **"Who's there."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Who's there?"**_

 _ **-Patricia's Pov-**_

Stupid Fabian. Stupid Eddie. Stupid everyone. Making me do all the work and go to the library. Now they found out I'm watching them. So stupid. And they're just as freaky as I thought.

 _"I said, who's there."_ It was the emo looking boy. _'Great how do I get myself out of this. And what the hell do they want with Sibuna. What do they want with Nina and Eddie.'_ I move to another part silently where I can see them. Nico's head turns my way. He can't see me... he's knows I'm here. I send a text to Sibuna telling them I'm still here and that they know I'm here. I keep moving quietly but he's able to sense me or something. He starts walking towards me and grabs my arm. He yanks me out into the open and Annabeth's face scrunches up in disgust. Just bloody great. "Fancy seeing you here, mate." Leo jokes an English accent. "Now do you want to tell us want you were doing over there, eavesdropping on us?" "Maybe when you tell me why you were eavesdropping on us. On Nina." "That's none of your business." "Then me eavesdropping on you is none of your business. I'll be going now."

I run back into Nina's room. "Hey what happened?! You said they knew you were there?" "Yeah and I heard them saying some thing about some prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"They want Eddie and Nina. They said 'There will be no traitor who lies, but run into

The ones they miss.' Whatever that means. They need The Osirian, The Chosen One, and their allies... they overheard Nina whispering to Eddie about Sibuna and they're onto us."

"Eddie, you talked to Zar. What did she say." Eddie tenses up and freezes. 'Oh and what happened today. With your uniforms." He stays silent. "Hey." I snap. I wave my hand in front of his face. "Eddie! Eddie Krueger." "shut up..." He mumbles and stands up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." He says and walks out.

"What's his deal?" Alfie asks. I grab Eddie's phone and open it. "He's been texting that Zar girl and she knows something. About us and about them..." i read their messages out loud.

 _ **(A/N: Italics is Eddie and Bold is the zar girl)**_

" _Hey Zar. Wake up._

 _Wake up_

 _Wake up_

 _Wake up_

 **What the fuck do you want this early in the morning!?**

 _Hi._

 **Fuck off, mate.**

 _Now that's not very nice._

 **Oh shut up, Edison.**

 _Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine._

 **i'm going to rip your head off**

 _Meet me at the Anubis house at 3:00 or a bit later._

wait... What the hell... Is he cheating ?!

 **Are you kidding me? No! I Wanna sleep.**

 _You said so yourself that you barely sleep._

 **Fine. I'll be there.**

That two timing-'

"Patricia. keep reading. There's more." Joy orders.

I sigh in annoyance and continue reading.

" **I'm here.**

 **Open the door**

 **Gods dammnit open the door-** "

"Godsdamnit? Gods?" Alfie whimpers. "What about gods?"

'Alfie, it was probably autocorrect." Amber comforts him.

" _What was it._

 **Edison, you've got to stop asking this question**

 _Zar, tell me, please. I need to know what attacked us._

 **What, why? So you can tell your stupid**

...y-your stupid...

 **little Sibuna group?"**

"She knows about Sibuna...?! How?!" I yell, starting an argument with everyone else. "Do you think Eddie told her?!"

"Eddie wouldn't!" With Nina.

"Yeah but you've seen how he is! They're old friends! That's what Fabian said!"

"He wouldn't tell anyone, whoever they are." Fabian.

"But then how does she know?!"

"Let's just make it official. She's not like us, she's like the newbies. She's even went to camp with them." Alfie.

"Exactly. She's a bloody freak-"

"PATRICICA!" Joy.

"It's true! They're all freaky and weird and it's creeping us all out."

"She's not a freak. None of them are." KT

"i mean, they're creepy but they're pretty cool. Especially the twins." Of course Jerome likes the pranksters.

"That just makes them creepier and more suspicious!"

"Piper has a lot of style. Rachel is artistic too. And I love that Drew girl's makeup. It's so fun getting someone I could relate to." Ugh, Amber. WHy couldn't you have sided with me. Eddie walks back in."I know you're upset, Patricia, I love you, you're my girlfriend and all, but don't think you can go around calling my friend and her friends freaks. At least not her."

"Exactly, I'm your girlfriend! You love me! Why are you defending her!?"

"because that is what friends do for each other-"

"Oh. Friends. Friends you say. I throw his phone at him. "I don't believe you, you-you cheater!"

"I'm not cheating on her!"

"Why were you two meeting up so early in the morning then, huh?! How does she know about sibuna!"

"She is just my friend. I had to tell her about Sibuna."

"YOU TOLD HER?! HOW COULD YOU, WHAT THE HELL?! HOW MUCH DOES SHE KNOW?! Don't you remember the oath? Her friends want you and Nina and she could tell them!"

"She won't, I made her swear that she wouldn't tell them-"

"Like that would totally stop her-"

"Both of you just shut up! Patricia, he's not cheating. Eddie, your risking us, you can't tell just any friend about Sibuna without asking our permission."

"i had to tell her. She told me some stuff but nothing mystical, just sad stuff. Nico's family died but his dad is alive and he rarely sees him and his step mom. Piper doesn't exactly like her mother and she's alright with her father. Percy's dad left him at birth but he's all cool with his entire family. Jason's dad left and his mom died in a car crash and he and Thalia are related. Same story, same dad and mom. Annabeth's mom isn't the nicest and she rarely sees her and blah blah blah, her stepmom was cruel and her dad is okay. Hazel has the same dad as Nico and her mom died from whatever, Leo's dad was a craftsman or something and he abandoned him as well at birth and his mom died a fire-"

"This gives us nothing but their background!"

"No... It gives us something. Eddie, did she tell you their parents names?"

"Yeah, only some. Rachel's dad is a business man, no info on drew's family, Thalia and Jason's mom was Beryl Grace, Leo's mom was Esperanza Valdez, um... Annabeth's dad is Fredrick Chase or something, Percy's mom is Sally Jackson, Frank's mom was Emily Zhang, Piper's dad is the famous Tristan McLean, Hazel's mom is Marie Levesque and Nico's is Maria di Angelo."

"wait... di Angelo, right?"

"Yeah..." Fabian hurriedly pulls out his laptop. "What are you doing?" "I swear I've seen that last name before..." He starts typing and researching. "Maria di Angelo... Cause' of death, lightning strike... she had two children..." "Yeah. Zar said she knew Nico's older sister, Bianca." "Eddie... they were apparently three and five years old when their mother died..." "So? What about it?" Fabian sighs and groans in annoyance. "Maria di Angelo died in the late 1930s! Before World War II in Venice, Italy!" "That's not possible. Nico is alive. Here. How did you even find that?" "I was uh.. Looking up their names and I only found a site that has a small information on Maria di Angelo." "That's not possible, no way." "Why don't we look up some other stuff, shall we?" _'They're just getting weirder and freakier.'_


End file.
